1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power feeding structure and a resin plate body for window including the power feeding structure. Further, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a resin plate body for window including a power feeding structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order for lightening or the like, a resin plate body for window is started to be used instead of a window glass, in particular, for vehicles. For the resin plate body for window, it is difficult to print an electrical conductor such as a glass antenna or the like at a surface of the resin plate body by printing a silver paste and baking it, similarly as the window glass. Thus, the resin plate body for window including an electrical conductor is configured by interposing a printed electrical conductor formed at a surface of a resin film between the resin film and a resin panel. In such a case, as the printed electrical conductor is sealed inside the resin plate body for window, it is difficult to feed electrical power to the printed electrical conductor.
As a power feeding structure for such a resin plate body for window including an electrical conductor, a structure is known in which an opening is formed at a resin film, and power is fed to the printed electrical conductor via an electrical conductive portion that contacts the printed electrical conductor at the opening and that is provided inside of a resin window (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses a metal foil as such an electrical conductive portion.
[Patent Document]
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-6654
However, according to the conventional technique, as the metal foil is adhered to the resin panel whose coefficient of expansion is different from that of the metal foil, it is difficult to ensure a stable adhesion between the metal foil and the resin panel. Thus, in the conventional technique, it is necessary to fix the metal foil and the resin panel by a tapping screw when providing a terminal. Further, according to the above described conventional technique, as the metal foil is just connected to the printed electrical conductor, it is difficult to ensure a stable adhesion between the metal foil and the printed electrical conductor.